


妖怪手记

by shirouhitomi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, 妖万華鏡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirouhitomi/pseuds/shirouhitomi
Summary: 鬼火是三百年前被九尾狐捡回去的。本来只是想做个灯油点了它，不知怎的就组成CP了。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	妖怪手记

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候游戏故事未出，故除了妖怪以外其他全员皆使用原名。

1、  
鬼火是三百年前被九尾狐捡回去的。

那时他还没聚成人形，只是冥界里靠阴气凝结起的一小团火，随风飘散，顺水沉浮，力气小得连条鱼都烤不熟。  
而九尾狐已经是SSR级别的大妖了，有氪金皮肤有满点技能，但他不像其他狐妖热衷勾引历代国王皇子，反而在人间界摆了个路边摊卖拉面，地铁沿线位置，前靠CBD，后接居民区，靠996加班狗和学生党游戏宅赚得盆丰钵满。  
那天路过三途河，看见河里明明暗暗漂着一簇火苗，九尾狐想起客人抱怨晚上店铺灯光不够亮，于是打算顺手捞上来点个新灯笼。

灯笼是不会有了；拉面铺的光线从此也没被加强过。不过店老板的尾巴后面倒是多了个爱吃面的小家伙。

2、  
鬼火是喜欢恶作剧的小妖。  
他的道行不足九尾狐的零头，但调皮捣蛋的技能显然要高出几个等级，不是今天去座敷童子家偷吃两块烤红薯，就是明天上孟婆那儿踢翻了还在熬煮的汤药锅。  
狐狸的口碑本来不错，是大江山出了名的勤劳致富代表人（妖），一时风评被害，还得耐着性子收拾烂摊子，回头就差没有揪着鬼火的尖尖角按在油锅里摩擦：“信不信把你当灯笼点了？”  
大妖就是大妖，生起气来周身有一层猩红色的妖气浮动，无风袅袅，威严得很。  
已经能凝成孩童模样的鬼火一个鸽子翻身，抓住狐狸飘在半空的长长袖子，吭哧吭哧又往上爬了两步，抬起小脸眨巴着眼睛问他：“九尾狐大人，为什么你有四只耳朵呀？”  
眼瞳里水光粼粼，尾音拖得幼长。他见九尾狐没有回答，揪着布料一鼓作气从手臂爬到后背，最后骑在脖子上去够那对毛茸茸的耳朵，一边搂住狐狸的脑袋一边发出咯咯笑声，胖萝卜似的小短腿垂在肩头晃呀晃。  
九尾狐：“……”  
所有生物的幼崽时期都是杀伤力惊人，妖怪也不例外；更何况狐妖还是只颜狗。

话是这么说，当下一次鬼火不小心烧掉河童脑袋上最后几根头发，惹得对方拖家带口哭哭啼啼上门来告状时，店老板还是会威胁要把他倒吊在招牌上做活广告。  
小家伙十分配合，捏着鬼火凑了个红蓝双色还带闪的标语浮在拉面铺上：江南皮革厂倒闭了……统统二十块……

吼得久了，连店铺里的常客都知道店里有个要被当做柴火烧的小妖怪。有回云外镜来吃饭，张嘴就喊：“灯油，给我一份叉烧拉面。”  
狐狸听着怪别扭的，窝在家里神神叨叨了半天没出来。  
于是到了第二天，小鬼火就有了自己的名字。

3、  
拥有姓名的陆还是经常会喊天为九尾狐大人。他整日忙着在外兴风作浪，制造社会危机，待到天下大乱时再盖着九条大尾巴乖乖睡觉。  
时间一久，就有爱好八卦的小妖偷偷吃他俩的瓜。比较盛传的一个版本说两人是失散多年的双胞胎，做哥哥的为了弟弟不得已早年离家漂泊，独自长成了孤独又强大的大妖，机缘巧合之下终于寻回来，千辛万苦都变成不能说的秘密，平日装作六亲不认的高冷模样，一句真心话都仿佛要他老命。  
这篇地下文学的流传范围之广，在大江山公开亭都开启了匿名连载，连预报天气的雨女都会说：今天的雨下得就跟当年九尾狐忍痛离家的那天一样大。  
可见活得太久也不是什么好事，没有wifi薯片手游的年代，大家都闲得发慌。

鸦天狗也吃得兴致勃勃，三天两头跑到葛叶来求证细节：“听说鬼火从小天生体弱多病，每天要吃油锅地狱里长成的彼岸花蒸螃蟹是真的不？”  
都油锅了，直接挂糊切片做天妇罗不好吗？  
天觉得脑壳疼。但作为公众人物的他深谙粉丝（？）脑回路不可细究，如果贸然辟谣，非但屁用没有，搞不好什么转世轮回的狗血都要传出来。  
“那你说他该叫你啥？”千摇着大扇子问，长发半遮住似笑非笑的脸。  
说得也是。备用燃料吧，留在身边那么些年了，柴火都早该脱碳入土了；徒弟吧，实在弱得一批说出去也丢人。

“总不能喊爸爸。”  
不知从哪儿冒出来的四叶吸溜一口面，抬头的时候发现天和千都扭过来瞪着他。  
“……”云外镜小心翼翼把汤咽了下去，“那不然，喊妈？”  
天叫鸦天狗连人带碗一起扇出去。

然而当第二天陆又因为差点烤死了鲤鱼精而被追得上蹿下跳的时候，坐在太阳下晒尾巴的天还是忍不住回想起前一天看的家庭伦理剧台词。  
“夭寿噢你个死仔，生块叉烧好过生你！”

4、  
拉面铺开在人间界，做的自然还是人类的生意。  
刀众是最近几年的回头客，成群结队地把铺子当成了固定饭堂，还人手一张白金VIP，会员日买一送一。  
他们来了没多久就把那条街更名成灯影街，其中有个吃辣小哥每回都会热情建议：“老板，加一个灯影牛肉丝味吧，比较有当地的感觉。”  
天懒得采纳，对外宣称是版权问题；对方显得很失落，来吃面时都会倒空店里的辣椒粉。  
刀众的鬼队长也是会员之一。那个男人大多数时候都很沉默，右眼带着条好不了的疤，背影看起来苍凉萧索，仿佛背负许多不可告人的往事。  
天偶尔会注意他。倒不是因为这个人，而是他吃面的习惯是搁蛋黄酱，每次还要加半瓶，店主心疼得说不出话。  
后来店里的辣椒粉和蛋黄酱都改为额外收费了。

妖怪VIP里天最喜欢镰鼬，因为他不仅来店里消费，还会自告奋勇帮忙煮面、照顾鬼火，性价比超高的。  
陆的修为依旧毫无长进，仍是圆头圆脑的团子模样，让煮了三百年拉面的三月很是痛心疾首:“面都白吃了吗！”  
不过他还是很喜欢团子。天猜测大概是陆来了后，他就不再是最矮的妖怪了。  
三月说天根本不擅长哄孩子，却喜欢捡各种小妖带回家养，什么桃花妖蝴蝶精海带精，卖拉面之前可能是跟姑获鸟合伙开幼儿园的。老早还捡过一个人类的小孩，爱笑爱闹的，漂亮得像颗红粉晶，只不过身体不太好，跑几步就喘。  
“后来呢？”陆追问，摇头晃脑挂在镰鼬手臂上荡秋千。  
“后来？谁知道。”三月忍不住把他甩回摊子的圆凳上，在碗里小心放了两枚水煮蛋，“肯定不在啦。”人类几年或几十年的生命，对妖怪来说都太过短暂了。

人类可真没用，陆心想，弱得一批又短命。  
但他又很快记起三月说自己也没多大用处，连个拉面炉子都烧不起。  
可至少我能陪九尾狐大人很久呀。三百年，五百年，一千年。

5、   
太平盛世过了没几年，人界就差不多该起异动了。  
城西郊外的人类村庄在晦月时分遭到入侵，具体是什么东西还不清楚，只知救援抵达的时候已经没有活口。有一半的尸体被啃得支离破碎，脖子以下的部分都不见了，另一半则干脆凭空消失，连骨头渣也没剩下。  
真是好多年没见过这么坦诚直白的反派了。

这个消息是刀众的百来拉面摊时透露的。由于还没查清袭击者的身份，传回城里的谣言就更夸张了，百甚至绘声绘色地给陆表演了一段书斋里听来的脑洞，开篇悬疑，中段跌宕，结尾还要收费，惹得一众蹲等后续的小妖堵在门帘后抓心挠肺；千觉得他很有做偶像的天赋。

第二番队的队长来讨教过天的意见，得出的结论可能是某种力量强大的魔物。这不是刀众擅长的领域，故而人类忧心忡忡，妖怪则不置可否。  
妖魔分属两道，多年前大抵为了争夺三界支配权之类的中二理由缠斗良久，结果打得过于专心致志，放任了人类这支曾极不起眼的种族兀自进化庞大，待到回过神来世界格局早已改头换面，遂干脆握手言和，搁置争议，从此井水不犯河水。  
刀众明白妖怪的立场，只不过和谐社会的安定被破坏，对谁都没好处。最显而易见的一点，就是这几天拉面生意开始变清淡了。  
天望着用餐高峰后还剩下半笼的油豆腐，冰雪一样的脸上流露出些许惆怅。

身为水神的蛟龙难得抽空，也提到荫庇的领地内接连收到祈求安宁的愿望。龙的心思纯善，性格宽厚，当然这很大程度仰仗于他的强大；你要是每天躺在池底还能收到成堆鲜花供奉，也能活得像个菩萨。  
第二番队的队长只提点几句，龙已心领神会，答应尽量配合刀众的工作。天翻了个白眼，站起身想要拉着陆离开。既然拉面不好卖，那就干脆收摊回老家，听说后山的椿花已经开了，带着鬼火四处转悠一阵也是好的。

“未必一定是魔物。”  
从头到尾保持沉默的鬼队长突然开口。天下意识四处张望，找寻自家的蛋黄酱有没有藏好。  
“力量罕见的大妖与鬼神无异。”他的视线从蛟龙移到脚边滚来滚去的团子，“你可也要当心，小家伙。”  
陆抬起头，看到水神在身后露出宽容又无奈的笑，他的妖力有种纯粹而温柔的融金色，盛烈到脑门都几乎要浮出UR的字样来。  
“只有杀过人的妖怪，妖气才是红色。”

6、  
大和估算得不错。西郊魔物屠村事发后不到一周，城内便开始戒严，平日里闲云野鹤似的刀众一夜间沦为加班狗，从996加到007也只勉强查到魔族离开村庄后躲进了鸦母山。  
——鸦母山，魔族聚居之地，四季浓雾笼罩，据说戾气会侵噬不小心闯进的人类，将其魔化为邪祟。  
千的意思是也没什么不好，但人类还是委托了水神大人，米面粮油之类的供奉几乎要填平龙住的池子。可按理说只消一场雷暴山洪的功夫，龙却拐弯抹角又去找隐居多年的兽凭帮忙，问其理由，他居然不好意思地摸着脑袋说：“太认真动武的话，这个世界恐怕要被我毁灭的。”  
这是哪里穿越来的高中生龙傲天台词啊？

如今的灯影街入夜后静得像坟场，只有百这种不怕死的才会在深夜跌跌撞撞跑来吃一碗半价拉面，边吃边嚎要辞职。  
被抓来作陪的一织面无表情打开日程本，冷冷地提醒他吃完夜宵别忘了再去趟出事的村子。百哭得好大声，但又不舍得放下面碗，只能眼泪就着葱花嘤嘤下咽；今天的豚骨汤有点咸了。  
一织的现场报告里记录村口牌楼前发现了大量人血铺陈于原有尸身之下，根据干涸程度的不同，证明魔族入侵前就已经有人受到致命伤；同时又接到邻镇反映，说城西郊村向来贫困荒蛮，出事前因意外逮住一只稀有灵兽而发了笔横财，于是全村日夜笙歌，豪摆了三天流水席。  
天嗤了下，团扇遮住半张脸：“临死做回饱死鬼，听起来也算得其所。”  
也许察觉到百的眼神古怪，千也轻笑出声，“世间多是毫无新意的糟糕事，没有逻辑因果可遵循。以前听说有个村庄，劳苦耕作却时逢旱灾，最后他们烧死一个村里病弱的孤儿，说是他坏了村里的风水。”  
这番话说得在座唏嘘不已。人总觉得妖怪生性凉薄，许多自身世界里命悬一线的生杀大事，在他们眼里不过是历史重演。

一织沉默片刻，放下筷子，有点顾左右而言他：“今天鬼火不在。”  
坐在圆凳上的天横他一眼，没有搭理。这小子三天两头来rua团子，简直把拉面摊当成猫咖撸，叫人心烦得很。正在烧水的三月倒是咧开嘴笑了，“陆去城里玩啦。说昨天有高中部的小姐姐加他微信，得意到不行，所以今天又改蹲大学门口了。”他收拾起吃剩的面碗推进水槽，又自言自语地嘀咕，“不过也的确很晚了啊。”  
天不禁抬头看了眼被云层遮蔽的月色，突然有些心慌。

很多事情回想起来，所有的忠告或表白都像是在立flag。  
影视剧里也是这样。什么爱你三千次，陪你一千年，之前提过的线索都成了伏笔，别看别问别碰的东西多半就是罪魁祸首。  
陆不见了，脚印消失在鸦母山的入口。

7、  
三月为了劝天不要一时冲动抄着长凳上山去找魔族算账几乎白掉头发。  
妖魔不同道，平日走动也不多，按规定来往两界还得办个过境签。兴许其中有什么误会，比方说鸦母山多溪流多浅滩，水资源丰富，没准陆一时被吸引抓螃蟹去了。  
九尾狐瞪着他，眼睛红得吓人。镰鼬没办法，只好给蛟寄桐叶信，请对方拿个两全的主意。  
龙还没回消息，刀众率先找上门来。听说九尾狐也要上山，大家殊途同归，第一番队热血刚烈的鬼队长当即决定带队前往，全然不顾身后的凪还在安慰毫无斗志的队员：“不用担心的百，你看大家都在一起，就当搞野外团建……”  
天并不介意，他已经关停了葛叶拉面的营业。人类脆弱但聊胜于无，杀上魔族老巢这种演义里才有的情节，也是人多才热闹势众。

路上有了镰鼬的旋风和鸦天狗的叶团扇，鸦母山的戾气不能近身，刀众跟随九尾狐在山林窄径里穿梭自如。毕竟还是有野兽血统优势在，熟门熟路得仿佛回娘家。  
若不是终日迷雾笼罩，这里堪称钟灵毓秀，氧气浓度达到6A级景区标准。魔族看起来是一个对绿化建设特别有要求的种族，可惜不太会赚钱。  
百和大和一路走走停停，不断感叹住在这样一个空山幽谷的地方还要去人界作祟，心眼小到可恶。直到在水源尽头找到数个造型古怪的石洞，都感觉自己像是来走亲戚。  
千让刀众退到身后，取出叶团扇，三月手中也现出利爪形状的匕首，跃跃欲试立在天的身边。只见鸦天狗手腕轻摇，顿时一阵狂风卷着飞沙走石扑向石洞，尚未蔽及洞口，便见到绕在四周的紫气被骤然弹开。  
混沌之气逐渐凝结萦绕，气息并不沉重。魔族是没有实体的幻物，能够变幻出千人千面。鬼队长掩住口鼻向后退去几步，同时袖里抖出几张黑色咒剡，喝一声“缚！”黑符如镖，打入黑雾之中，霎时间爆出一声—— “卧槽！”

黑雾浮游不定，中间已经能隐约看出人影。  
但似乎状态不太稳定，时而是个俊朗英气的青年书生，时而又化作瘦骨嶙峋的驼背老妪，无不例外都捂住自己的眉心，又困惑又委屈地看向来人。  
至始至终扶住刀柄的鬼队长不由屏住呼吸，右手颤抖无法遏止。他感觉到有人小心凑到自己身后，鬼鬼祟祟压低声音：“你是不是吵到他睡觉了啊队长……”

百的推断不无道理，因为眼前魔物的确穿着一身小黄鸭图案的纯棉睡衣，而且看的出来起得也很匆忙，脚上只套着一只兔宝宝毛绒拖鞋，已经被泥沙染脏。  
一织细不可闻地啧了一声，不知道是在心疼拖鞋还是自己也买了同款。  
这个魔物看起来也不大聪明的样子，但刚才乐的那一击足以使他清醒；他左右闪避刀众横飞而来的符咒和刀剑，随手抓个东西就朝千和三月的方向扔过去，鸦天狗飞快抱住镰鼬向后跳开，原本站立的地方立即被炸出一个直径十多米的圆形坑洞。  
“陆的……”三月瞪大眼睛，注意到坑洞中央有只铃铛埋在碎石里；那原本是天披肩上的东西，之前嫌鬼火调皮时给他绣在两边的袖子上，以后再闯祸就能听见声响。  
“你说那个小东西啊……”魔物抓抓头发，依旧不明所以。他的外形已经固定下来：红发赤目的十岁孩童，笑起来像颗漂亮的红粉晶，声音脆甜得好似冬枣，“咦，你是那个九尾狐？”

天只觉得头痛欲裂。  
猩红妖气如同火焰爆裂燃烧，无数花瓣腾空而起，在平地迅速刮起一阵锋锐的舞蹈。

8、  
九尾狐是木系的妖怪，摘叶飞刃，识草作药，都是与生俱来的能力。  
那时候天还不叫天，只是一只对变形控制得不是很好的小狐狸，路过村头被几个熊孩子逮住，塞进竹笼里要沉到河里去。正在水里死命挣扎扑腾，有个孩子跳下河救起了他。  
天到现在都不知道那孩子的名字，就记得是十岁左右的光景，头发和眼睛都是明媚的红色，第一次见面时水从他的额头淌到下巴，笑容闪闪发光，浑身打着颤还要冲天一乐：“小狐狸，你冷不冷呀？”  
狐狸报恩的剧情很老套。男孩的父母在流亡途中去世，留下了同样病弱无助的遗孤，只能睡在废弃的谷仓。那时天还不知道妖界植物对人类不起作用，每天徒劳无功地尝试各种草药，想要医好他的病。  
那一年旱灾频发，粮食收成很糟糕，村里人嫌这个外乡来的孤儿带来晦气，原本平日就欺凌惯了，秋收后更是加倍升级。天护过一两回，可是他只是一只狐狸，抵不过全村的恶意。  
现在想来，大概从那时起魔物就开始慢慢侵蚀孩子的身心了。他们就像闻到血腥的蚊蝇，会顺着最脆弱的意识和濒死的肉体蜿蜒蛰伏，只待彻底吞噬的那一刻。  
等到天发现的时候，那个孩子的精神已经有一半都被魔物吞噬殆尽，以往漂亮如粉晶的眼珠都被黑雾覆盖，只剩下无光泽的玻璃机质。村民这才害怕起来，生怕男孩魔化后遭到报复，干脆就往谷仓放了把火。  
半夜的谷仓火光冲天，天拼劲全力也只能抱住一个剧烈颤抖，逐渐堕为邪祟的小小身躯。他已经认不出天，还在狐狸温热的怀里死死咬住了天的手臂。  
天没有办法。他面对那个孩子，好像一直没有办法。

那孩子身体太差了。就算不发生之后的事，也活不过第二年的春天。  
为他治疗伤口的千这样安慰道。天的左手从此留下一道无法消去的疤，千给九尾狐戴上黑色的手套。  
至少你让他死的时候还是人类。

天心里也清楚，这一切跟魔族没有关系，他们只是依照心性行动，并无所谓对错。  
哪怕很多年后他得知人在临死前的强烈怨怼才是招来魔物的诱因，天依旧会固执地认定，是魔族趁着人类意志最薄弱的时刻伺机而动，将其整个精神吞下，然后再将躯壳推入万劫不复的深渊之中。  
无数花叶在地面卷起密集的飓风，每一片在划破空气都震出弓弦般轻响。天并不在意那些植物的名字，是艳丽多情的蔷薇，还是馥郁柔软的木棉，是山茶是合欢是金线菊。大多数时候他们只能作为草药或食物的配料，而如今则需要化作锋锐的利刃，劈向从虚无里凝结起来的雾气，劈向满腔郁结又无法原谅的自己。  
所有人都有自己的生存方式。可为什么偏偏要是他们？先是那个孩子，然后又是村里那么多人，皆与魔族擦肩而生死起伏。到底凭什么。  
还有陆。他究竟去了哪里？  
更多枝条与藤蔓破土而出，争先恐后地冲向设定的目标，脚底土层开始崩溃瓦解，他能听到四周的呼喝与喊叫，或许是来自千和三月，仍看见那些渐退的人群与兵刃相交的铿锵，他的身形晃动如同狂舞，在丹芳盛绽的血光中只觉得心重得发酸。

不知过了多久，周围的风声好似都停止了。天感觉手腕被人握住，如同戴上铁箍，难以动弹，热度一直从掌心里的皮肤传达过来。他抬头去看， 对方目光灼热，眼神温柔。  
“我在这里，九尾狐大人。”  
他看起来像陆，但已经完全不是团子的模样。  
“昨天回去晚了，忘记告诉你。”说着就笑，好像自觉有点不太好意思，然后揽过天的肩膀，抬手顺他的头发，还有僵直的背，“没事。”  
那一头耀眼红发被风吹得招摇，脑袋上的鬼角比之前看起来更明显了，左侧的鬓发扬在烟尘里，白衣袖口叮叮当当地垂下一个金丝铃。  
更多热量透过布料传达过来，天下意识朝着那个方向靠过去。不知他经历过什么事，面容有些许陌生，但是那双落霞般光耀的眼睛，从来蓬勃生动，让人觉得可以安心，即便为他去死。

9、  
陆毫发无伤。  
不仅如此，还一夜之间长成少年模样，身高跟天的分毫不差。  
甚至发型都直接复制粘贴，你以为倒转了就认不出来了吗？回头也不怕被九尾狐追版权。

躺在地上被打得奄奄一息的魔物欲哭无泪：“你们到底来干嘛？”  
退休干部级别的山清水秀已经被拆得只剩地基，陆还搂住天不肯撒手，一指地上摊着的那坨不明物体，先发制人撇清利害关系，“是他！非送我一串蒸螃蟹，还搁了那么多石蒜，没想到吃多了就长这样了。”  
天呆若木鸡地盯着他。花叶的劲道已经比之前小了许多，七零八落地漂浮在空中，鬼火的手心里不时冒出两团幽蓝的火苗，把脚边一根颤巍巍冒出来的吸血藤烧成灰烬。  
三月心有余悸从藏身的石头后面探出头，看上去很想给陆来上一爪子，但他不敢靠得太近，生怕狐狸又一次理智断线失控暴走，会被殃及池鱼。  
鸦天狗笑眯眯停在半空，扇子掩住半张脸：“没想到磕到真的了。”

鬼队长从废墟堆里爬出来，显得有些狼狈。刚才的意外搞得刀众灰头土脸，之前他只知道九尾狐妖容貌艳丽且擅长草药，以为也就是个奶妈，没想到输出炸裂全场MVP。  
一织闲来无事也听说过妖怪界的八卦，今天终于见识到CP的威力，发誓从此要孤独终老；站在身边的百倒是心有戚戚然，心向神往的模样。  
壮五是最敬业的那个，脚底踩着被捆得像个粽子似的魔物，刀剑唰的插进离鼻尖还差两公分的地方，表情还带点小兴奋：“你说还是我说？”  
那全身上下贴满符咒的倒霉蛋猜到前因后果，嘤嘤嘤缩成一个香菇：“这不能赖我，我找到他的时候那些人就已经死了。”

魔族说，他在进入城西郊村的时候，就看到村口赫然吊着一个开膛破肚的人。

10、  
常年贫瘠匮乏的村庄，机缘巧合捡到一只死去的灵兽。  
凭借珍稀的皮毛和血骨，穷苦太久的人们立即陷入意外之外带来的狂喜。酒肉长宴，华服织锦，不消三日便就被挥霍一空，但他们自觉找到了投机取巧的门路，动起守株待兔的心思。  
据说灵兽会救治重伤的人类，循着血腥味与哀嚎声而来，村里的长老找寻半天，有个男人就把家里因丧子而精神疯癫的女人给推举出来。  
最初只是划了血口子，三天过去都毫无收获，只有断断续续的疯笑与咒骂。眼看着她逐渐失去意识，反正也是打算牺牲的诱饵，干脆划破她的肚子。  
临死前的执念会引来魔族，但新鲜的血肉不一定能得到灵兽的眷顾，更会招来吃人凶兽。  
原本想要偷懒填饱肚子的人类，由此成了幽冥万妖的盘中餐。全村一百四十多口人，多数被生食啃噬，小部分则逃进了深山。

狠不下心来的时候，就需要一种狂妄和无知，于是残忍也就变成理所当然的事。  
这是千曾经说过的话。  
人类是狡猾的生物，天当然知道；也曾在有求于人时被喊过狐仙大人，也在很长一段时间被称为妖狐。

但总而言之这次还是人类自己的事，于是刀众负责善后，把逃到山里的村民陆陆续续都找回来，并且拜托蛟招雷下雨，浇灌了那片干涸的土地。龙说暂时会庇佑那村子一阵子。  
那些死里逃生的人统统跪在地上，嘴里嚼着感恩戴德的话。

11、  
万事归于平静。  
误打误撞跑到魔族家里去吃螃蟹的陆，不仅因祸得福长大些许，还从现场目击证人嘴里查明屠村的真相，也算功德一件。  
监察司得知前因后果，觉得还是因为书读得太少，对妖怪和魔物的了解不够充分，于是干脆决定让刀众也把魔物纳入协管对象，同时点名要求员工平时多注重充电，与国外的狼人吸血鬼也要保持密切关系。

而至于最后一个问题。  
“当初你给陆送螃蟹干嘛？”鸦天狗还是有点好奇。  
“不是听说狐妖的本职是红娘嘛，单身久了，想让鬼火大人帮忙说两句好听的……”那魔物还有点脸红，“我看小说里都写鬼火大人喜欢石蒜蒸螃蟹……”  
居然还是个走后门的。  
百沉默片刻：“单身久不久不清楚，但是劝你少看点乱七八糟的动画片和地摊小说。”  
三月也不忍打击：“我不知道你对九尾狐有什么误会，但他就是一个卖拉面的。”  
魔物彻底崩溃，指着陆大哭：“你胡说！他自己不就有情缘！”

陆变成少年模样后，就不再叫九尾狐大人，改口称天哥。  
没大没小的，天心想。不过并不讨厌这个称谓。  
他还是喜欢追在九尾狐后头跑，晚上盖着九条尾巴睡觉，说天冷暖和。云外镜插嘴说你自己不就是个火妖，被三月当即打了脑壳。  
八卦小妖吃瓜吃得更起劲了，从失散多年的双胞胎家庭伦理文吃到三生三世的耽美脆皮鸭，点击量更高了，未成年人不能阅读的那种。后来还被游学交流的女巫带回各自国家，翻译成多国文字，这是后话，暂且不提。

偶尔他们聊起那段黑历史。  
千觉得年轻时还是得多经历些波折，不然容易落下心理阴影，比如像是天的捡孩子PTSD。  
陆大概能听懂几个关键字，偏过头问真的跟我很像吗？  
天头也不抬地直接否认：“像个屁。”  
三月惊讶于狐狸还学会爆粗口了，三百年的变化真是了不得。  
他说那孩子的头发是珊瑚红，眼睛是石榴红，嘴唇是樱粉红。  
四叶不明所以：“那陆呢？”  
狐狸翻了个白眼，仿佛对方是个无药可救的色盲：“是桃花正殿的限量版朱砂红。”  
正在吃面的百直接跌进面碗里：“天你有没有发现你挺适合去做个美妆博主？”

美妆博主是不会做的，这辈子都不会做的。不过最近陆往人间界跑得次数过多，跃跃欲试说要当个小偶像。天觉得有点意思，双胞胎梗那么红，直接拿来被正主用不知算发糖还是算抄袭？  
看来拉面摊还会暂停营业一阵子，刀众都觉得可惜。鬼队长瞅准商机，直接递交了辞职报告，在原先葛叶的地方卖起荞麦面，据说日均五百碗，比当公务员那阵赚多了。  
大江山美食版面特地给他做了一次报道，深夜食堂，刀疤老板，从此跻身新晋网红ins打卡处，后来天有次带着陆故地重游，被排队人流吓到，小鬼火拿着爱的号码牌不知所措，天忍不住吐槽怎么看都觉得要素过多。

12、  
直到今天，陆还是时不时会像团子时期那样习惯性挂在天的身上。  
“起开。”天被压到手臂发麻会开口直接抱怨，却一次都没有主动推开过，“长这么大还挂我身上，是想压死我吗。”  
心口不一的情况还有很多次，陆已经很习惯；他会心知肚明地笑着放开手，把它当做又一次只属于自己的小秘密收集起来，对谁也不说。  
比如一直好看的九尾狐大人，哭起来其实也挺丑的。

说好了，我会再陪你五百二十年，九百七十一年，上下五千年。  
改变下数字，就不算flag了呗。

Fin.


End file.
